Sweet Embrace
by glass-jars
Summary: Ling comes over to Ed and Al's place for dinner. He sleeps over, and makes innuendos at Ed. Vague sex scene... not explicit or anything. Gayness! There's a lot of swearing at first, though.


"Sweet Embrace" – Nadia Wendt

A _Fullmetal Alchemist _(鋼の錬金術師) fanfic

Edward felt himself suddenly bowled over by someone. He hit the pavement with a grunt, landing on his stomach, and barely avoided hitting the concrete with his face. He snarled, saying in a muffled voice, "What is going on, and who the hell's sitting on me?" He heard a familiar laugh and groaned in irritation. "Ling, get the fuck off me."

Ling laughed again, standing up and dusting off his jacket. He helped Edward to his feet, grinning widely. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you, because you're so miniscule. You're puny like an itty-bitty mushroom surrounded by big, tall trees." He giggled loudly as Ed dealt him a sound_ whap_ on the ear.

"I'm not _short_ you bastard!" Edward glared at him threateningly.

"Yes, yes, so you say." Ling replied cheerfully. "But I think you're just the perfect height for tack—er, I mean… _hugging_!" So saying, Ling Yao immediately smothered Ed in a tight embrace, a "glomp," if you will. Ed sighed in exasperation.

"Get off of me, Ling." he growled. "And let's get out of the road, please." He pushed Ling away and walked to the grocery store on the other side of the street. Ling followed Edward inside curiously.

"What are you buying?"

"Dinner, for me and Al."

"Ah. Whatcha makin'?"

Edward turned to face him. "Ramen. And _you_," he poked Ling in the chest. "Are not getting any." (**what** is he not getting, exactly?)He raised an eyebrow, smirking as Ling deflated. He took in his downtrodden expression and said, "Did you really expect me to invite you over?" He grabbed some (twelve) packets of instant ramen.

Ling looked at Ed silently, and muttered, "I was just hoping…" He grinned dopily. "But you know, if it's instant… well..." He raised his eyebrows.

"For your information, I happen to make _delicious_ instant noodles!" Edward glared.

Ling grinned. "Yeah, right."

Edward growled. "I'll prove it! Come home with me! I'll show you _good_ ramen!" He bought the noodles in a huff, and left in the same huff. Ling followed cheerfully. Once Edward had calmed down slightly, they walked leisurely home. Ed was pleased at the fact that Alphonse would be happy if he brought company for dinner. He smiled to himself.

"You look awfully happy," Ling commented offhandedly. He swung the grocery bag back and forth, back and forth. (Ed forced him to carry it.) He smirked.

Edward blushed. "No thanks to you." he muttered darkly, his good mood shattered to bits. Ling smiled, asking why he'd been so content. Edward began to speak. "No reason in part—_OOF!_" He was cut off as a child ran by, shoving him out of her way. He tripped, felt himself falling all of a sudden, and then jerked to a stop. Ling had flung the ramen to the ground and caught Edward deftly. He had his arms wrapped tightly about Ed's chest and shoulders.

Ling grunted, pushing Edward back to his feet. "Jeez, you weigh a ton," he complained.

"No more than you, I'm sure." Edward looked away, slightly red-faced with embarrassment. He retrieved the ramen.

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Ling snorted. "Those metal limbs have got to weigh, like, forty-five kilos or something!" (45 kg is roughly 100 lb) Edward grunted in reply.

"Whatever."

"Tastes like ramen." Ling said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Ed focused wholeheartedly on eating his five bowls of ramen. Al watched for a moment, and awkwardly tried to start up a conversation. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, saying, "So uh… How are you today, Ling?" Ling smiled at him amiably.

"I'm good. How 'bout you, Al?" Ling's grin widened.

"Good… So uh… The weather sure is nice, isn't it?" Al fidgeted.

"Lovely." Ling laughed softly. (Ling is hitting on Al, to irritate Ed.)

Edward slammed his chopsticks down. "This is WAY too awkward!" he bellowed. "Al! Shut up and eat your noodles! Ling! Regale us with a stupid joke or something!" He resumed eating angrily. Al nervously ate his _(cold) _ramen as Ling began telling a story about a guy who wore a dress so he could get laid.

Al was shocked by the promiscuity of the story, and sat blushing—not even speaking—for several minutes. Edward just stared at Ling, who grinned.

"You're a terrible person, you know?" Ling just laughed.

His tale had gone something like, "There is this guy I know. He wore the uniform for—and entered—a Catholic girls' school. He wanted to be surrounded by hot girls. Well, anyway, he ended up falling for this chick called Robin. It turned out that Robin liked him back. They started to date in secret. Then, inevitably, they wanted to have sex, and Robin found out my friend was actually a guy. My friend, however, found out something as well… Robin, too, was male. They went along with the sex though, since they were horny teenage boys. The end."

Of course, Ling's version was slightly longer and more detailed.

Edward draped a blanket over his little brother, who'd fallen asleep on the couch as they watched a movie. The movie was off now.

"Oh, Ed~~~" Ling called. "I didn't know you and Al shared a bed." He laughed softly. "What kind of naughty things do you _do_ together?"

"_THAT'S DISGUSTING!_" Edward whispered fiercely. "He just doesn't like to be alone!" He glared at Ling, walking into his room, Ling smiling.

Ling laughed. "Neither do I," He grinned suggestively, trailing a finger along Ed's jaw. Edward's face colored as Ling whispered in his ear, "So how about _we_ 'share a bed!'" He licked Ed's ear with a small smile, locking the bedroom door.

Ed rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He ignored the sound of Ling slowly undressing. There was a quiet rustle as Ling climbed into bed with Edward. Ed pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, dork." Ling chuckled. "Did those little comments about sharing a bed make you _that_ uncomfortable?" Ed didn't answer. "Come on, or I'll do something naughty. Or something." He laughed quietly. Still silent. "E~~~~d… Come on~ I feel so alone." Ling wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, slipping his hands up under his black tank top. Edward tensed.

"What the hell are you doing, Ling?" he whispered.

"Whaaaaaat? The door's locked!" Ling slid his hands up further. Ed shivered.

"Your hands are cold…" he whispered, even quieter. He blushed. "W-what if Al wakes up?"

"I doubt he will. He looked pretty out." Ling replied, sitting up. He ran a hand through his dark hair wordlessly; it almost reached his hips when it was down. Edward rolled onto his back, staring at the window inlaid in his ceiling.

A shadow fell in the room as Ling turned out the light. Ed saw him silhouetted against the skylight suddenly. Ling nuzzled his neck lovingly, and Edward could feel him smile soft against his skin. He touched Ling's cheek silently. Ling kissed him fleetingly, pulling off the blonde's shirt. Edward shivered, colder now that he was half naked, but Ling wrapped his arms around him warmly. Ed felt himself enveloped in heat. He sighed with content as they lay still for several long moments, not kissing or anything. Just lying on the bed in a sweet embrace.

Ling propped himself up on his elbows, leaning down to shower Ed's shoulders with kisses. He licked his collarbone, and Edward shuddered with an odd mix of disgust and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Ling with a whispery rustle, and they kissed.

Ling' hands wandered all across his body. He was confused and breathless as Ling kissed him deeply, and the blankets rustled softly; he moaned happily. Ling smoothed Edward's hair back from his forehead, kissing his eyelids gently.

"L-ling… I—" Ed made a startled noise, letting out a whimper as Ling cut him off with another kiss. Kisses, kisses, kisses. He was blinded by kisses. (among other things.)

Maybe love could happen sometimes…

Maybe… _(maybe it's just lust. w)_

"Ling…" This feels right, somehow. "_Ling…_" Somehow…

"Ed…?"

"…" A quiet gasp. "Do that again." _(Ahahahaha)_

Ling chuckled quietly. "Okay…"

Oh my…

"K-kiss me?" Gasping… Edward looked Ling in the eye, as the dark boy kissed him again and again and again. Their breathing in synch… "…ah! Li—" I can't form the words that mean 'I love you' and 'I like this.'

"Mmm…"

Bliss…

"Ling…?"

I like the sound of your name…

"Hm?"

It feels good.

"Ling, I'm cold."

Tangled in the sheets side by side… Ling pulled Ed into his arms with a soft smile. "How about now?" he whispered, kissing Ed's nose.

"No… I'm warm now. I'm warm." In your sweet embrace.

/End.


End file.
